bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bejeweled Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 October 2015
10:19 Do you have the installer for that one? 10:19 Yes for the full version 10:19 I got it from a torren 10:19 *torrent 10:19 I have the Popcap Ultimate Collection pack 10:27 and Hidden Objects Treasure Trove Vol 1 10:27 I have Atomica have you played that game yet 10:27 no 10:28 I have 10:28 oh 11:16 Now, who's chatting this wiki without me? 11:17 At a dead state? 11:17 Also, Sups 11:17 Hi 11:18 I tried playing bejeweled twist with my left hand. On blitz I got 611000. Normal score: 1395500 11:18 Nice 11:18 Im usually right handed 11:19 Hi Wiki 11:19 Happy B-Day! 11:20 Happy Technically Still My Birthday, myself! 11:21 Happy birthday 11:21 do you guys have emotes here? as in in-game stuff like rare gems and jewels 11:21 Not yet... 11:21 oh 11:21 They will come...especially the rare games thanks to you....soon... 11:22 *rare gems 11:23 I've been taking screen shots and polishing them up with transparent background 11:23 Which PopCap games other than Bejeweled have you played? I have played almost every one of them 11:24 If its possible to unpack them, then we can use those. 11:24 Plants vs. Zombies series, Zuma series, Iggle Pop, and a few others. 11:24 I've played Zuma's Revenge, that's it 11:24 well, the only one in the series 11:25 Bejeweled 2 was the first ever PopCap game I have played 11:25 PvZ for me 11:25 Me too. 11:25 Before PvZ. 11:25 At least, when I was 7 or 8. 11:26 yeah 11:29 Bejeweled 2 still has one of the best endings ever. 11:30 Yeah... 11:31 really 11:34 I have wikis for other PopCap games. Do you want to contribute to them? 11:34 Not much motivation to do so. 11:35 Remember when we talked about badges? 11:35 Yep 11:36 Something I found out about one of the Chuzzle badges: The French name for the Flawless badge (looked under the names in other languages) is Parfait !. Parfait is also a food 11:37 why is chuzzle on the Bejeweled wiki? 11:37 I have my own wiki for Chuzzle related things http://chuzzle.wikia.com/wiki/Chuzzle_Wikia 11:37 Because of BeChuzzled. 11:38 ok 11:40 Just because of BeChuzzed doesnt mean there should be a ton of other Chuzzle related things there... 11:40 yup 11:40 Test (spookstone) 11:40 Oh wait, cache. 11:44 Should we move all the rest of the Chuzzle related things to my wiki? 11:44 Like what? 11:45 (aquamarine) 11:46 Not yet added. 11:46 (aquartz) 11:46 damn 11:46 Like the other modes (mind bender, trophies, etc) 11:46 Ye 11:46 *yes 11:47 (y) 11:48 how do you usually play bejeweled, with your left or right hand? i play with my right 11:48 Right 11:49 Only like 10% of the population is left handed.... 11:49 MediaWiki:Emoticons 11:49 Yes 11:50 (test) 11:50 For both handed people, even rarer! 11:50 (coinchest) 11:52 M (coin) ney 11:52 Who has played Rocket Mania (another PopCap game)? This game is good... 11:52 Not me...yet. 11:53 I have the installer of almost every PopCap game (I got them from a torrent) 11:53 I already got the game though. 11:55 (greengem) 2015 10 18